wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gara
| pet = Spirit Beast | creature = Beast | gender = Female | location = , Draenor | id = 88708 }} Gara is a Spirit Beast in , Draenor at the south end of The Burial Fields (Wowhead shows her to the east near the temple which is incorrect). She was the spirit wolf of and you will find the wolf laying on the ground staring at a tombstone. Mother Om'ra was a shaman who forsook shamanism for dark magic. Her soul was taken by void god and the spirit wolf was left behind. In the hunter-only quest it is learned that Gara sleeps on the grave of her master (not visible unless you are a hunter on the quest) and will not leave her side until the soul of Mother Om'ra can be put to rest. Gara is the object of a hunter-specific questline that ends with Gara becoming tame-able. Hunters must gather objects required to interact with the wolf and start the chain. Clues to what was needed was not given. Hunter's on the PTR were able to collaborate and design a walkthrough prior to the release of Warlords of Draenor. Mother Om'ra is a rare killable mob at the other end of The Burial Fields. Hunters were meant to figure out the connection on their own. Objective of Hunter quest that results in Gara becoming tame-able. Gara tame In order to interact with Gara, you will need to be playing a and be in the specialization. You should get a dialogue to scratch her behind the ears. At the north end of The Burial Fields is a rare mob named . Kill her and loot . Make your way back to Gara once you have the berries in your inventory to interact with her again. This time she will look at you expectantly. You will need to create a and place it near Gara at a grave that will not appear until you have the item in your inventory. To create the Effigy, you will need to gather six items. These items are in 5 different zones. While Gara herself is a level 90 npc, the zones are not level 90 and you may want to ask for assistance from a higher level player. It is suggested that you gather a few hunter friends as the final step can be completed by multiple hunters in the same party and each will get their own Gara to tame. The items required are: * - in Gorgrond * - in Frostfire Ridge. * - - Grom'gar in Frostfire Ridge. * - in Nagrand: Anguish Point or Worgskin camp. * - in Spires of Arak. * - in Talador. Once the effigy is created and placed on the nearby grave, it will trigger the next step. You will need to locate a Void Lantern. These are loot drops from Shadowmoon Voidtwisters at the Pillars of Fate in Shadowmoon Valley. This item will only drop if you have completed the previous steps, and you can only carry one. Upon use you will get a hour buff called Void Lantern that will partially phase you into the void realm. Once you have the lantern, find the Great Tree Valuundira in Shadowmoon Valley (North-east side of the map, where the vignette Anchorite Vaanala is located) with the lantern's buff active. Look around the trunk of the tree and you'll see a hole. Inside will see a shadowmoon voidblade. Click on it and you will be fully phased into the Void Realm. Locate and kill the Elder Voidcallers and Elder Void Lords while in the void realm until Xan appears. Kill Xan and Mother Om'ra will appear with a dialogue explaining who Gara is and asks you to tame her and care for her. All hunters in your party in BM spec who particpated in killing Xan will have their own Gara to tame. Patch changes * External links